A Smashing Collection of Pranks
by Shippo's Ramen
Summary: This is my very first story! It's a bunch of oneshots where various Smashers are pranked by fellow fighters. Please read and review.
1. Prank 1

DisclaimerI don't own any of the SSBB characters.

**Prank 1- When good Bob-ombs go bad!**

In the Smasher HQ everyone was eating breakfast. The cafeteria was white with tables around the room. There was a kids table, a villains table and a couple hero tables in different areas.

Mario and Luigi were sitting next to Peach while eating large plates of spaghetti topped with mushrooms.

Bowser was eating some roasted Cheep-Cheep next to Wario, who was eating some garlic bread.

Ganondorf was hitting on Zelda who promptly smacked him while D.K. and Diddy were eating their weight in bananas.

Olimar was feeding his Pikmin before himself.

Fox was eating some Pukpuk eggs and Dumbledang pods with Falco.

Pikachu and Lucario were eating lots of berries.

Meta Knight was in a private booth so he could take off hs mask.

Jigglypuff was hiding from Red the Pokemon Trainer.

Sonic was eating a huge platter of chili dogs.

Marth, Roy and Ike were done and were practicing their skills.

King Dedede, Kirby and Yoshi were all having an eating contest and gulping down food like black holes.  
Pit was the judge.

Link was eating some Ordon village style soup.

Mr. Game and Watch was drinking a milkshake.

Wolf was eating a bunch of meat.

Yes, all was well until–BOOM– Everyone turned their heads and saw a swarm of Bob-ombs coming into the room! Immediately everyone started destroying the bombs.

Fox and Falco were blasting them,  
Mario was using FLUDD to put them out,  
Luigi was Putting them out with his Poltergust 3000_(Yes I know he doesn't really use it but that's why it's called a fanfiction.)_, Sonic was cutting through them,  
Link was spinning repeatedly trying to get rid of them,  
Mr. Game and Watch was blasting them with bug spray,  
Pikachu was defusing them with his electricity,  
Lucario was taking them out with his aura powers, Red was using his Pokemon to destroy them and everyone else just ran.

Hanging from the ceiling with a hookshot was Ness, Lucas and Toon Link who were laughing at the whole scene.

"What an awesome prank!" Said Lucas.

Toon Link nodded and said," This is even better than the time I let the pigs out back at Outset Island!"

Eventually every bomb was destroyed and the kids dropped from the ceiling.

When they hit the ground they were still laughing!

Immediately everyone turned and stared at them menacingly.

They gulped.

The others closed in and– "NOOOOOO!"

There's the first prank. Review and tell me what you think. Feel free to suggest pranks of your own.


	2. Prank 2

Disclaimer-I don't own SSB.

**Prank 2- Revenge Of The Pokemn**

Pikachu, Jigglypuff and Lucario were sitting in a circle inside a somewhat small room. Currently they were discussing how to get revenge on Red for always trying to capture them.

"Okay, the first official meeting of the Pokemon Rights Group is now underway. Our first and only order of business today is the constant problem of the Pokemon Trainer that is called Red always attempting to catch us! Now how do we get him to stop is the question."Said Pikachu.

"I say we put him to sleep and mess his face up!" Jigglypuff suggested.

"I say we charge him with static and stick him to the ceiling!" Pikachu yelled.

Lucario sat there thinking while the others kept thinking of ways to get back at Red.

"Let's get Mewtwo to really 'Psyche' him out! That'll teach him!" Boasted Jigllypuff.

"I still vote for the static idea!" Said Pikachu.

Pikachu and Jigglypuff quickly started a glaring contest while Lucario kept pondering his ideas.

Lucario quickly suspended the two other Pokemon about six inches from eachother before they could get into a fist fight. "I have an idea. This is what we will need."

In order to keep someone from overhearing the plan, Lucario told them telepathically. Every couple seconds one of them would either nod or smile so evilly that Ganondorf would be put to shame.

(The next day)

Red was walking down the hallway towards the training area for his Pokemon when his Poke Balls were lifted into the air and started floating away. "What the-!? Hey come back!" he yelled and ran after them.

While he was chasing them he was completely unaware of the plan.

Not to far away, Lucas was waiting around a corner ready to help out his friend Lucario. As soon as Red stepped around the corner, Lucas tripped him with his rope and ran off before Red could see him.

When Red got up, he saw his three Poke Balls heading in different directions! He did the first thing that came to his mind and ran after the closest one.

While Red was following the Poke Ball, he noticed it going in random directions through the halls. He followed it even faster and stopped when he saw all three heading into a room marked 'Items, Assist Trophies and Ammunition'.**(How else do you explain Link's infinite bombs and arrows?)**

He ran into the room and saw three Poke Balls on the ground. He ran over to pick them up and heard a very familiar melody. He tried to cover his ears but it was too late, the damage was done. He hit the ground and quickly fell asleep.

(15 minutes later)

Red awoke to find himself tied to a chair with a good view of the 'Party Ball Filler'. He looked around and noticed that he was surrounded by multiple Pokemon. He smiled weakly and stuttered,"H-How's it g-going g-guys?" The Pokemon all gave him death glares so fierce that if looks could kill, he would be 10 feet under right now.

"We've been waiting for you." A psychic voice said. Red looked around and saw Lucario standing there with an angry look on his face.

Red stared at him until his eyes started hurting. Almost immediately, Lucario's face melted away to leave a skull. Red screamed in terror.

Pikachu turned huge and grew giant claws, Jigglypuff grew spikes out of her back and her eyes became slits. There were similar changes among all the Pokemon in the room. The demon Pokemon started closing in him. Red began screaming so loud that it echoed for quite awhile.

Red shot out of his bed screaming his head off while covered in a cold sweat. He looked at his arms and legs to make sure nothing was missing before sighing,"Whew, it as just a dream. What a relief."

"That's what you think."Said a psychic voice before chuckling. Red looked over at his window and saw Lucario standing there laughing like Ganondorf on one of his particularly evil days. Red screamed again and passed out.

(The next day at breakfast)

Everyone was gathered in the cafeteria for breakfast. Samus walked over to Lucario and said,"Have you seen Red? I  
can't find him anywhere!" Lucario smirked.

(In Red's room)

Furniture was overturned and some was pressed against the door as a barricade. The rest was piled up with Red hiding behind it in a fetal position gripping a baseball bat like a lifeline.

(Back with Lucario)

"Nope." Lucario said.

There's prank number two. Read and tell me what you think.


	3. Prank 3

**(I always wanted to try and write fluff so I'm giving you a heads up. There's fluff near the end.) **Disclaimer- I don't own any of the SSB stuff.

**Prank 3- Happy Birthday!**

Today was a special day at Smash HQ. It was apparently Fox McCloud's birthday!

Nearly everybody was helping decorate the cafeteria for the party. The only Smasher that wasn't helping was Wolf.

While the girls were baking a cake he got an idea. He ran into the kitchen and yelled,"There's a problem with the banners! Mario and Luigi are stuck and the ladder fell down!"

Peach, Zelda, Samus, Jigglypuff and a guest for Fox's named Krystal all went to help the plumbers.

When they were gone, Wolf snickered and quickly went to work. He searched the shelves and found what he was looking for. A bottle of Hot Sauce!

He ran over and opened the oven so he could pour it in the cake. Once that was done, he ran out and waited for the party to start. Little did he know though, about the staff leaning against the wall.

(At the party)

Falco was leading a blindfolded Fox through the halls. "Dangit Falco, where are you taking me?!" Said an annoyed Fox.

"Don't worry, we're almost there."Answered Falco.

About a minute later they reached the cafeteria. "Okay, take off the blindfold." Said Falco.

While doing so, Fox said,"I still don't see what the big deal is. I mean, It's not like-" He stopped and stared at the scene in front of him.

Wolf was hanging upside down from the ceiling with a bow on his head. Everyone then yelled,"Happy Birthday Fox!"

Fox was too busy laughing on the ground to notice though. Falco quickly helped him up and said,"Fox, there's someone here that wants to see you. She came here all the way from the Lylat System."

Fox looked around to see Krystal step out from behind the giant cake."Krystal!" Exclaimed Fox.

Krystal rushed over and gripped him in a bone-crushing hug."I've missed you so much Fox! The Great Fox is so boring without you and Falco there!"

Fox laughed and said,"I've missed you too Krystal. But I was wondering something. Why is Wolf tied up like that?"

Krystal giggled and said,"Well, I tied him up because he put Hot sauce in your cake while it was baking. My staff saw what happened and alerted me telepathically. Then I got everyone to help me tie him up. Now, it's time for your present. Link, will you do the honors?"

Link smirked and took out his Bow and Arrows. He strung an arrow, took aim and let it fly. The arrows cut straight through the rope suspending Wolf and sent him into the Hot Sauce tainted cake with a -SPLAT-.

Everyone cheered and a slow song started playing. Everyone quickly found a dancing partner.

Link danced with Zelda, Mario danced with Peach, Meta Knight danced with Jigglypuff, Lucas was riding on Lucario's shoulders, Kirby and King Dedede were at the snack table, Yoshi was giving rides to the kids, Sonic was asleep and Captain Falcon was dancing with Samus.

Fox turned to Krystal and said,"May I have this dance?" Krystal nodded and the Smashers all danced through the night.

What do you think of my first attempt at writing fluff? Leave a review and tell me how I did. If you're wondering where the prank was, it was when Wolf's prank backfired.


	4. Prank 4

Disclaimer-I don't own the SSBB characters

Disclaimer-I don't own the SSBB characters. Mario belongs to Nintendo and Sonic belongs to Amy Rose whether he likes it or not. (Chances are he's not too happy about it.)

**Prank 4- Snap! Crackle! Pop!**

Today at Smash HQ there was a contest going on. A shooting contest to be exact. It was between Fox and Wolf. Fox was winning by two shots.

"Watch and be amazed." Boasted Wolf. He took aim at the target, loaded his blaster and -SNAP-. He jumped and missed the target completely!

Fox smirked and took his turn. He aimed and shot, managing to blast a hole through the bulls-eye!

Wolf glared at him and growled before taking his turn. He loaded, aimed and -SNAP-. He missed again!

It kept going on like that until the contest was over.

Fox won hands down! After Wolf stormed off, Fox walked over to the score keeper who happened to be Falco and said," That was the best one yet!"

Falco laughed and said," Thanks! But the credit should go to these little guys!" He held out a box of cherry poppers. Then they shared a really good laugh.

Sorry it was so short. I couldn't think of a way to make it much longer without messing it up. Review and tell me what you think!


	5. Prank 5

Disclaimer–I don't own SSB.

**Prank 5- Wario's New Look**

It was Lunchtime at Smash HQ and there was a problem with the meal. At least, for a certain blue hedgehog there was. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S NO MORE CHILI DOGS!?"

The lunch person frantically tried to calm the speedy Smasher down by saying,"I'm sorry but Wario just took them all!"

Sonic turned redder than Red's clothes. He ran straight for Wario's table and arrived just as he was gulping down the last chili dog. Sonic to say the least, was TICKED. It was then that he decided to get revenge.

(Later that night)

Wario was fast asleep with a bubble floating from his nose when his door opened seemingly by itself. When it opened enough, a cardboard box was in front of the door. Suddenly, the box was lifted up to reveal Snake! He took out a walkie-talkie and said into it,"Okay. You're clear Speed Demon. You too Metroid Huntress."

A voice on the other end said,"Roger. Commencing plan on the signal of The Plumbers."

Another voice came in and said,"Roger Speed-a Demon. Plumber Two is-a on his-a way to the main-a destination."

Just then another voice came on and said," This is-a Plumber Two. I have-a successfully unlocked the main-a destination. Plan is-a go."

Snake spoke into the walkie-talkie again and said,"Roger. Okay Aura Master, your turn."

A psychic voice said,"I'm already in position. Target is restrained."

"Roger, Aura Master. I'm on it."A voice said back. Then a blue blur flashed through the room and before anyone knew it, the fat Mario look alike was all tied up in rope.

"Time for part two. Your turn King Kong." Snake said.

The only thing that came from the walkie-talkie this time were some monkey sounds. Sure enough, D.K. came in and picked up Wario with little effort and carried him into the main destination. A.k.a. the girls bathroom.

(Later that night)

Peach, Zelda and Nana were walking to the bathroom because of all the stuff that Samus made them drink before they went to bed. She had said that it was important. The three of them walked in and nearly shrieked when they saw Wario there! Peach all but screamed at him, "What in heavens name are you doing in here you disgusting jerk!? Why I ought to-" That was when he realized that he was tied up!

The three girls looked at each other before Zelda teleported and reappeared with her make up bag. She chuckled,"Choose your weapon girls. We have A LOT of work to do tonight."

The girls quickly went to work until a few hours later.

(The next morning)

Wario woke up with a terrible headache. He slowly got up and said to himslef,"Ugh...did anyone get the number of that bus that hit me?" Then he happened to look into the mirror.There was someone with red lipstick, eye shadow, and red blush! He started laughing and said,"Nice look dork! You get in a fight with your mom's make up kit and lose!? HAH!" Then he noticed the person was doing exactly what he did. He looked at it a second and said," Wait a minute. That's not a dork. THAT'S ME!! NOOOOOOO!!"

What do you think? Hope you liked it! Remember, I take as many requests as my Email will fit so don't hold back on me! The more ideas I get, the faster I update!


	6. Prank 6

Disclaimer-I don't own SSB

**Ganondorf Gets A Turn**

Today at the Smash HQ, Ganondorf was the only one around. He was walking down the halls in an attempt to find someone. He looked in every room.

He checked in the kitchen. Nope.

He checked in the Television room. Nothing.

He checked in Red's training room. Nada.

Heck! He even checked in the bathrooms! No matter where he looked he couldn't find ANYONE!

Finally he decided to check the message board by the front door for a possible note. He found a note but it wasn't the kind he expected. It said,"Good Night!"

He heard a familiar lullaby and thought,' _Oh crud!' _Then he was out like a light.

When he woke up he found himself in front of a mirror. The reflection was pretty amusing. He was in a giraffe suit with a traffic cone on his head! Next to him was a figurine of Luigi dancing to the Funky Chicken!

The green skinned villain tried to escape from the overwhelming stupidity and ended up losing his balance. Apparently he slipped on Pistachios.

While he was trying to get away, he heard the other Smashers laughing at him from the door.

He looked up and saw Link recording it on a video camera! His eyes widened."NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

From that day on for weeks to come, Ganondorf would be the laughingstock of the Smashers.

What do you think? I'm sorry it's so short. I'm in a hurry to pack up for the trip.


	7. NOTE!

**Well, what do ya know? I'm alive. I know I haven't posted in who knows **_**how**_** long, but I **_**MIGHT **_**start back up again. It depends on how the next week or two goes.**

**Also, I noticed that I haven't been getting many reviews or readers since I posted the second chapter. But from now on, I'm going to check regularly and see if anyone is reading my stories.**

**My request is very simple and very reasonable. If you want more chapters, let me know in a review....An HONEST review. Otherwise, I think I'll spend my time doing other things. Things like playing old Super Nintendo games.(Breathes deeply)**

**The only reason that I ever even considered becoming a member of this site was because I thought I could not only benefit from it, but raise awareness of things like bullying and prejudice at the same time. If anyone is reading this and they like my stories, I just want to apologize in advance. Effective starting at 4:00 PM on April 12 in the year 2010, I am on an unofficially PERMANENT Hiatus. Until I am convinced that people aren't just entering and leaving the same stories over and over again, I am not going to respond to a good chunk of any possible reviews I might get. I won't delete them, but until I get at least 20 more reviews on my other stories, I'm done. Shippo OUT!**


	8. Chapter 10

Okay, I'm gonna make this brief.

Attention anyone that still remembers me. It's been a few years, I know. and honestly, I wouldn't blame you if you just ignored this chapter. But I have something to say.

After many family deaths, and the new year, I've come to realize something.

Life is too short to sit around doing absolutely nothing and feeling bad for yourself. So, with a slight bit of nervous tension, I have something to announce.

I am back. Not immediately, mind you, but I WILL continue my stories. Previously, I left alot of my stories on Cliffhangers. I apologize for that. But I will be going over my Stories and editing a few of them. I have a few things planned for each of my stories...except for "A Smashing Colletion of Pranks" of course. But that story relies entirely on requests and suggestions, I've gotten a few requests from friends over the time I've been gone, and have decided to use said story as practice.

Give me all your ideas for SSB Characters pranking eachother, as it will giev me much needed practice. as for the typos you've been seeing in this chapter, just disregard them. It took the longest time to get my Laptop running again, and I am running on caffiene and no sleep. Also, If you really want to help me, name two characters, and ONLY two characters, and let me try my hand at a Multi Chapter section for them. Bare minimum is 3 chapters. Now, I gota go, but rest assured, I AM Back. By the end of the week, you WILL hear an update from me.

**A few friends helped me get back to writing. Two of them Authors.

Shelby the Hedgehog  
and  
TheConflictedWriter

Also, RaiderXV and a few others gave me inspiration.


End file.
